The Strange Beings
by brobro46
Summary: It had been exactly five years since those things showed up,nobody knows where they came from or how,just that they wanted our blood, and they had succeeded, the earth's population had decreased drastically, nobody knows the exact number, people had died too quickly, we couldn't count. But I didn't die, I lived, and I'm starting to believe I am the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel:**

* * *

Red, bright red soaking my clothes,blood. My blood? No, I watch as blood drains from their face, helpless to do anything but watch, the one person who ever cared.I don't cry, though I am in the worst kind of pain possible,mental pain, I had become far to accustomed to physical. The rapidly dying person glances up at me. " It's ok , Bella" they rasp, " It's ok" they repeat as if I am the dying person. Their face contorts in pain and my heart feels like it is being ripped from my chest .They stare up at the sky "Don't worry... When you miss me just watch the sky, ill be there" they whisper, and with that my little sister breathes her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I peer down over the ledge of the rooftop silently calculating the damage if I jumped. It was either that of the too creaky steps ,which would most likely attract attention.

So I chose the jump. I took a few steps back before running forward and then I felt myself spiralling downwards, it was brief but I felt the thrill it gave me, and then I landed, ankles and feet stinging painfully but I didn't fall. I glanced around the alleyway I had landed in, I was far to close to the other building. I silently thanked whatever saved me from hitting it , if the force hadn't killed me, Other things would have.

I started forward again until I came to the edge of the alley, I held my breath and peered around the right corner. Cars all old and rusted lining the street. Bottles, clothes and dry blood covered the street , I had seen worse.

I looked to the left side same thing except, I saw the sign, the still flickering sign that indicated a gas station around another corner._Bingo!_ I thought happily. Then I scolded myself I couldn't get worked up over nothing.

I was going to take a big risk walking right out in the open, _they_ could be anywhere, but I was on the brink of starvation if I didn't eat and take risks I was as good as dead. So I started forward, sticking to the sidewalk but I didn't touch anything ,I couldn't leave my scent on things I wasn't bringing with me. So I stepped over bottles and clothes making sure my hands were firmly at my sides. Thankfully I hadn't touched anything, my scent would obviously still linger in the air but _they_ couldn't trace me without an objet I touched.

I turned my head to look around the corner where I hoped the gas station was _please,please don't let_ **Them** _be there_, _I really need food._I felt my eyes get wide in horror at what I saw. There right in front of my eyes two human women cowered in a corner as on of _them _moved in on them teeth bared, smiling like the killer it was, but that's not what made me feel like retching, as soon as I looked down, when I felt something move, was a man covered in blood twitching, his eyes were glazed over and unseeing, I watched in complete horror as he opened his mouth to scream, and then he let out the most ear piercing shriek. I looked up slowly and wished I hadn't. _It_ was right in front of me , in my face, smiling like the monster it was, it's face covered in blood and then it spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,So whoever is out there**, **THANKS!,sorry this took so long, exams and stuff,but I'm curious to know if you think Jasper should be a vampire or a human?I really like having other people's opinions so tell me what you think! ENJOY!**

I feel my heart racing so fast ,it doesn't feel like my own. "Sweet, sweet little human " it says while pressing it's nose to my neck"how ever did you last this long?" It questions. I don't say anything, to frozen in fear,and I know it smells it. I hear it laugh, cruel, unforgiving

_So this is the end_ I think solemnly _all this running ,hiding,surviving, all for __**nothing**__._ I hear a little voice scoff _what did you expect,to_ _live?!_ I used to believe I could survive this but now the thought alone seems ridiculous.

I don't fight back when I feel it's teeth graze my neck. I close my eyes waiting for my death. Suddenly all I hear is a high pitched scream, and my eyes fly open. The pressure where _it_ was grabbing me has been released. I look wildly around trying to locate where the scream came from, then I spot one of the women pinned up against the wall and the _thing_ sucking the blood fiercely out of her neck and i'm frozen.

** RUN, RUN, RUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S DISTRACTED!**,

So I whip around and sprint, I don't even have time to jump over the things lying around so i'm tripping and stumbling and definitely not focusing on where i'm going.

I can't help the fear pumping through my veins, can't do anything about it, but hope that _it_ can't smell me. I turn around a corner and trip over my own feet, and I land , my ankle twisting with a small crack. I yelp out in pain, Feeling fire lick around my ankle, SHIT_!_,definitley _broken_.I try to get up on my better foot but even that sends the flames shooting up again. _Nope, Bella, not getting anywhere with that ankle._

I let out a little exasperated sigh, and move into a sitting position, and take in my surroundings. I can see that this used to be a small neighbourhood judging by the small houses and little littered yards. I'm sitting right at the curb of the street,near a melted piece of metal. I know I can't stay here long and I know i'm going to have to get up no matter how much pain i'm in.

One thing I don't understand is why that _thing_ suddenly decided to turn around and feed on that women, I had _never_ seen a one of those _things _just leave once it was on the hunt, well not _leave_ exactly. I roll up my pant leg slowly and suck in a breath _it's worst than I thought ,_ Sure I expected the swelling , which was there, I just didn't expect the swell to travel up leg.

_ This is going to suck_ I think slowly standing up and putting most of the pressure on the good leg ,_and hurt like hell_. My leg is burning the entire time and takes everything I have to not cry out. Eventually I make it up right and I look around. I spot a house that looks just as dirty as the rest and doesn't stick out, it's just a little farther down the street.

I start forward ,limping , and each step has me out of breath and in intense pain. I haven't even taken more than five steps and already I need to rest.I slide slowly down a pinkish house not really caring if my scent lingers._Just a minute , one minute to rest,_ I think lazily, I feel my eyelids slowly closing, and I fight to keep them open, but i'm so exhausted that I don't have the strength and I give in to darkness closing in around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And that whole 'strawberry' thing, just WOW I had no idea how lame that sounded, please don't think I'm that cheesy! I swear I will NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN ...And NOW on to the story!

(**Dream sequence)**

_I smile down at the little girl holding my hand, the little girl with the same brown eyes as me , and she smiles back at me, a beautiful grin, the one she saves for me._

_ I kneel down to her height and open my arms up for her, and she steps into them, hugging my waist. I look over her shoulder and see a man , but that's not a man, no, he's beautiful, strikingly beautiful, he has brown hair and his skin looks so soft I just want to reach out and touch it,and his body is so perfectly sculpted,as my eyes search his face, I failed to notice his eyes, and when I do, I gasp, they're a a bright vibrant red, and when he sees me notice ,a big grin spreads across his face. _

_ I shove the girl behind me trying to protect her from the monster with red eyes, I watch him with cautious eyes, and he actually looks amused. He kneels down on one knee and beckons the girl behind me with a finger. I look down at her and see her peering out behind me, when she sees him, she smiles and moves to him. I try to stop her but I can't move, my feet are not moving. I reach out and touch her but she ignores me and keeps moving forward. _

_ I watch in horror as she goes to him and stands beside him, and looking up at him smiling, he kneels down beside her and brushes her silky brown hair to the side, she obediently tilts her head to the side. He moves his mouth to her neck,sinking his teeth into her, and watches me as he drinks from her. I try running forward to get to her,but my feet won't cooperate, I have no choice but to watch. Finally he moves away from her, and I see the girl's eyes rolling into the back of her head, he laughs, musical laughter filling my head and it seems to echo everywhere and I can't make it stop. _

_ He tosses the girl at my feet and the wound on her neck is covered in blood, the exact wound that was on my sister... my sister. I search her face again, brown eyes, straight brown hair,small almost angelic face, and heart shaped lips, yes, This is my sister, I feel tears filling my eyes and I don't stop them, I let them fall, because I've failed her ,again_

_**(End of dream)**_

I feel like i'm falling in a circle, it's a strange sensation, Like when I had jumped down buildings. I struggle to open my eyes but they feel like they've been sealed shut. I'm confused I don't remember ever falling asleep. I remember my dream though, it had thrown my memories right back in my face, it had not been exactly that way, but it was accurate enough.

Then an idea pops into my head, am I dead? I don't think heaven is supposed to feel like this. If there even is one, I had never been religious, but if I couldn't believe that all those people didn't go _somewhere_ I had **nothing** to believe in. I think of my sister,it had been a year since she died, despite the time she had been gone, the wound was still fresh. The man had actually been the one to end her and he still haunted me today, I had seen him around, I think it had been a month since I had last seen him. He taunted me with messages and signs, but he had never laid a hand on me, I know he wishes for me to live in constant fear, and I do.

I shudder as I think of the time he had painted my sister's name in blood right on the house I had been staying the night in. I couldn't go in and get my things(which consisted of food) because all of those _things_ had been swarmed around the house. I had gone at least a week without food because of that stunt.

Suddenly and very slowly I feel myself gain control over my body and I can hear a noise in the background, like...people,..talking. I start to panic, but then remind myself I need to know if they are on my side. So I listen quietly.

" Are you stupid you do realize the danger you've put us in, for all we know this girl could be, one of their pets, and then we got a whole freaking horde of vamps on us!"

Clearly the person who was speaking is a women by the music in her voice. There's a slight pause before I hear someone sigh.

"Look, I know it was stupid, but what was I supposed to do, let her die?"

I can tell it's a boy, and clearly he was the one who had brought me here, wherever this was.

"Fine, Ben, but she's your responsibility, and **do not** bring her anywhere near the clan" she pauses "Or, I **will end her."**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I heard them leave, I willed my mind to relax. I was desperately confused though, there was a _entire_ clan, I wanted to believe humans, but the idea seemed unrealistic. Even if there was humans they would have been sniffed out by those _things_, and any hope would have been lost. I was suddenly broken off by my thoughts when I heard, something move. I realized I had been to preoccupied in my thoughts, I didn't notice someone else was in the room.

" I know you're awake, you can quit the facade."

A clear female voice spoke out,and for a second I thought I could resist but I thought better of it and allowed my eyes to flutter open. I opened my eyes to pitch black except for the poorly lit lantern in the corner of the room. My eyes scan the room looking for the voice,and possibly a exit, but it is impossible to see anything through the dark. I start to panic a little but I quickly calm myself down, If I have any chance of getting out of here I need to keep my cool. I slowly sit up and as quietly as I can I slide of, what appears to be a wooden table. My feet hit the floor lightly, and I creep slowly forward, my hands out in front of me looking for any weapon of some sort. My hands drift over a something hard and I try to feel what it is. It seems to be some sort of metal pole.

_Take it._

So I do, and as soon as I have it in my grasp I feel someone behind me, my instincts kick in and I twist my body around, pole in hand, and swing it upward, Hard. The room is filled with a loud crack, and I sprint forward, blindly.

_IDIOT!GRAB_ _THE_ _LANTERN_

My inner me screams at me, so I swerve toward the lamp and grab it. The lantern makes little difference but I can see the floor beneath me. I walk forward, watching the ground until I spot I smoother piece of wood. My eyes travel up following the wood until it lands on a doorknob. I reach out and grab and turn, but it doesn't open.

_It's locked you need to break down the door, you've waisted enough time._

I suck in a breath and set the lantern down. I walk back I few steps, I breathe deeply again and as hard as I can, I slam my foot into the door and It opens with a satisfying pop. Outside the door it is impossibly darker than it was in here. I look down at the lantern and decide it would be stupid to bring it. So I leave it as I start forward into the darkness.

After a few minutes of wandering in complete darkness i'm starting to regret leaving the light, but that other part of me, the part that keeps me alive, regrets nothing. I can see nothing, the air and noises gives away nothing as to where I am.

Suddenly lights swarm the _entire_ area, I lose my sight, but my instant reaction to the confusion is to hide so I fight through the haze and look for somewhere, _anywhere_ to hide. I see a car I crouch, roll, and slip under the car. I blink rapidly trying to regain my sight, and slowly the haze lifts and I can see clearly. The floor is pure cement and cleaner than anything i've seen. I can see i'm in a some sort of building, that much is obvious. I'm still panicked though and I don't push it away, how could the lights come on with no electricity? The world had been without electricity for more than 24 years, and just like that BAM the lights went on?! It didn't make sense. So instead I focused my attention towards whoever had walked into the building. I saw the door where I had come from, and I rested my gaze there, I didn't know if I had killed the girl in there, and I didn't want to know. I craned my head to the left and was met with more cars , but that thought disappeared quickly when I saw at least ten sets of boots making there way down the aisle. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, it felt so loud that I was afraid someone would hear it, and my quiet breathing suddenly felt to loud, so I held my breath as they passed the car. I watched them as they made there way to the door I had come from and I knew I needed to leave, as soon as they stepped through they would either see a girls lifeless body or a unconscious girl sprawled out on the floor ,either way they would know I had escaped. I turned my body around and slide out from under the car. I pulled myself up fully prepared to start sprinting, as soon as I got up I collided with something else, No, not something, someone. My brown eyes traveled upward until it connected with a beautiful hazel green.


	6. Chapter 6

➰ PEOPLE, HEY! ANYONE GO SEE CITY OF BONES?! I HAVE!I'M A HUGE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FAN! READ ALL THE BOOKS! ANYONE ELSE IN LOVE WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL WORK OF ART? ❤JACE AND MAGNUS❤➰ Has anyone heard of S.O.P.A?!

I continue to stare into those gorgeous eyes, until common sense kicks in. I grab the wrists of my captor quickly, and twist, and it gives off the affect I wanted, he jerks his arms back in pain. I take the chance and run, swerving around a car to the next lane. Its easy to navigate now, with the lights on. I'm in a indoor parking building. I have no idea what level i'm on , but I spot the sign for the stairs. I sprint over there, and just as i'm reaching the door. A loud blast fills the room, it echoes off the walls,and a sharp pain goes through my leg, I let out a cry and fall to the floor. I curl up into a ball on the floor when I hear footsteps approaching me. My leg is not going to get me anywhere, and it hurts like heck. I can't even think, If anyone happened to ask, 'Hey How'd it feel to get shot', my smart answer would be 'IT HURTS SO MUCH YOU CAN BARLEY THINK, WANT TO FIND OUT?!' I somehow manage to giggle at my own stupidity.

_Keep it together! Don't lose your mind!_

My eyelids are feeling so _heavy_ and for once it feels **so** good to just give into it.

* * *

I wake with a startled gasp, and my eyelids fly open. I look around, the lights are on , the room is white with splatters of dried mud covering the floor and wall. There's literally nothing in here just the floor and walls. I attempt to get up, but I fall back down,my hands are shackled to the wall. I feel myself on the edge of hysteria,I breathe in slowly digging my fingernails into my palms, trying to calm myself, something that I learned from one of my last traveling companions. Some people might think purposely hurting yourself wouldn't help calm you, but It jerks me back to reality. I open my eyes again, and look down at my leg, remembering what happened, I got shot. My leg is wrapped in gauze. I still feel extremely dizzy so I focus on the closed door in front of me, my head still spins and I pass out.

Two days, two days that's how long It's been, I'm not really starving, I've gone much longer than that, but considering the amount of blood I've lost, I can't make it more than a week. I am in desperate need of water. I lick my dry lips, and turn around to look at the base of the chains. I grab it and tug though I've done it more times than I can count, I don't have it in me to just give up. I turn back around with my back to the wall and examine my chained wrists. I let out a little sigh, I'm getting nowhere. Eventually I fade In and out of sleep, to exhausted to stay awake.

This chapter was purposely short, ok extremely short. Only because I have no idea, what people think of this piece of fiction written by a fan. I don't want to continue a story nobody's reading. So people who are alive and well reading the result of my boredom, review and tell me what you think.

Suggestions.

Comments.

I take anything.

I won't update unless I get at least 12 reviews. more than 12 and I'll update EXTRA SOON,(JASPER'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)! I expected people to review themselves. (Waggles finger)

Books I love ❤:

Twilight By Stephanie Meyer, Duh!

The Hunger Games By Suzanne Collins

The Fault In Our Stars By John Green

Beautiful Creatures By Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl

Divergent by Veronica Roth

➰City of bones by Cassandra Clare

Matched by Ally Condie

Uglies by Scott Westerfeld

The Host By Stephanie Meyer

Delirium By Lauren Oliver

The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan

Warm Bodies by Isaac Marion

The 5th Wave By Rick Yancey

⬆Currently Reading⬆

There I made it easier for you

COMMENT THE BOOKS YOU SEE HERE THAT YOU'VE READ, OR LOVE! ❤❤


End file.
